Star Trek: Falcon - Light in the tower
by AnnikaJonsson
Summary: If you always wanted Riker to get to command his own ship -- and if Shelby is your first officer of choice -- this is the story to read. The mission: to search for Tom and B'Elanna Paris who disappeared when performing a new secret test.
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek: Falcon  
  
Light in the tower  
  
  
  
1. The Falcon  
  
  
  
The metallic hull of the sleek starship seemed to glow in the pale light of the distant sun. Its' form was more compact and streamlined than the usual Starfleet ships. The new DaVinci-class starship, the first of its' kind, was oval, but with a pointy front and flat underside. The most striking feature was the position of the warp nacelles; they were attached directly to the hull. Captain William T Riker briefly wondered whether this design was necessary for the speeds the ship was capable of, or if it was just what the designers liked. He decided to ask them when he got the chance. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the view. He was in a shuttlecraft, moving towards the larger ship's shuttle bay. He sighed happily. "What a sight," he said. He wasn't really addressing the young ensign sitting next to him, but she answered anyway.  
  
"It sure is, sir." She smiled and looked out the view port too. "It must be quite a feeling, sir," she said, "seeing your brand-new starship like this for the first time."  
  
Riker returned her smile and repeated her words. "It sure is." He leaned back in his seat. "Twenty five decks of shining metal filled with some of Starfleet's finest crew and most advanced technology." He paused for a second. "Your area is command, isn't it, Ensign?"  
  
"Yes, sir, it is."  
  
"Then I'm sure you will experience this yourself one day," he said, his gaze still on the hull. His smile grew wider as they passed over the letters on the hull spelling NCC-78054 FALCON. The Falcon. His ship. His smile wasn't really captain-like but he didn't care. This was not something he would be experiencing again any time soon.  
  
Docking seemed to take ridiculously long time, Riker thought, even though he realized it didn't take longer than normal. He was just more eager to get off the shuttle than he normally was. When the hatch finally began to open, he straightened his uniform and got ready to board his new ship. He wore a grin as wide as the one he'd worn on his wedding day, and his delight was just as evident. A woman in her early forties, with clear blue eyes and blonde hair swept up in a casually elegant style, was waiting for him outside the shuttle.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Falcon, Captain," she said. The formality of her words and stance were contradicted by the smile that was gracing her lips.  
  
"Thank you, Commander Shelby," Riker said and stepped out. He looked around. There really wasn't much to see in the shuttle bay apart from the gray walls and a few crates stacked in a corner, the gesture was merely symbolic. "She's not the Enterprise, or the Excalibur," he said, still smiling "but she's not half bad, is she, Commander?"  
  
"No, Captain," Commander Shelby answered, lifting her head to look around too, her smile growing wider. "I have a feeling that the Falcon and I will get along just fine."  
  
"Good," Riker said. "Now, how about a cup of coffee in my ready room?"  
  
Shelby simply nodded and gestured for Riker to lead the way. They walked in silence through the corridors, taking in the sights. Riker had seen the interior of the ship before, but it had been full with construction workers then. Panels had been stripped off, wires had been hanging loosely from the walls, and he'd had to zigzag between the tools that had been strewn all over the floor. Now it was finished, apart from final calibrations of various computer systems, fine-tuning of the sensors, things like that. Most of the senior staff was already in place, getting to know their respective departments before the rest of the crew came aboard. The only exception was the Security Department; the whole security force was already installed. And now the command team was in place too.  
  
Will Riker and Elizabeth Shelby had first met ten years earlier, during much more harsh circumstances, and with a lot more competition between them. However, when the Borg captured Captain Picard, Riker had assumed command of the Enterprise and had made Shelby his second in command. Since then, Riker had great respect for her abilities, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Still, he had been surprised to learn that she had applied for the position as his First Officer on board the Falcon. Entering his Ready Room, he decided to be blunt and ask her.  
  
"I heard you turned down a promotion to the rank of Captain in favor of serving on the Falcon. May I ask why?" Riker asked as he stopped for a second to admire the view. His ready room, as well as Shelby's office and the conference room, was on Deck One, on the absolute top of the ship. Below them lay the Bridge. The huge view ports on the opposite side of the room revealed a spectacular view of space on the ship's port side. On the left side of the room were a couch and a small wooden table, to the right the desk and an old wooden bookcase. Riker smiled. That had been his request. He was a child of the 24th century in all ways but this one. He liked real, old-fashioned books, and he liked wooden furniture.  
  
Shelby just smiled at his question. No doubt she had been anticipating it. "Of course, Captain," she said, moving to sit down on the dark blue couch. She looked up at him as she was sitting down, her blue eyes sparkling. "Two words. Slipstream drive."  
  
Riker smiled too as he stopped by the replicator to the left of the door. "Of course. Coffee?"  
  
"Yes, please. With cream."  
  
Riker got Commander Shelby's coffee and a cup of spicy Betazoid tea for himself, and then walked over to the couch. "You do know that we can't use it, don't you?" he said, referring to the slipstream drive, a propulsion system that would make it possible for the Falcon to travel faster than any Federation starship ever had done before. They hadn't been given clearance to actually use it, though.  
  
"Yet," Shelby said, accepting the cup. "Only until the tests are complete."  
  
"If the test results are positive," Riker said. She hadn't changed much over the years, he thought. Still eager, still adventurous. But she was also disciplined and Starfleet to the core. She'd make an excellent First Officer.  
  
Shelby smiled. "I heard the last results were pretty good," she said and sipped her coffee. "So," she said after a moment's silence, "how come you haven't accepted a promotion yourself until now?"  
  
Will Riker smiled over the rim of his cup. "They never offered me a ship quite like the Falcon before," he answered, his blue eyes sparkling. "Speaking of which," he said, putting his cup on the table, "would you like to join me for a tour of the ship?"  
  
Shelby smiled. "Absolutely."  
  
They took the stairs to the Bridge on the deck below them. The first thing to catch Riker's attention was the dedication plaque. He stopped for a second to look at it.  
  
Let us go boldly where no man has gone before.  
  
The legendary words of Zephram Cochrane, the man who had built Earth's very first warp ship, seemed truer than ever. If they were given the clearance to use the slipstream drive, they certainly would go where no humans had gone before. The prospect of exploring the unknown was what had made Riker join Starfleet to begin with, and the Falcon would let him explore places no human had ever seen before. The smile that seemed plastered to his face grew wider. He looked up to find Shelby studying him.  
  
"Wait till you see the rest of the ship," she said and smiled.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
annika@ebox.tninet.se  
  
www.twentysevenandfortyone.cjb.net 


	2. Mission

Star Trek: Falcon  
  
Light in the tower  
  
  
  
2. Mission  
  
  
  
"Captain Riker's personal log, stardate 55853.7," Will Riker was in his semi-dark quarters, cradling a cup of Betazoid tea, recording his personal log. "It has been a hectic but smooth couple of weeks. All preparations are finally done, and we're leaving tomorrow. Our mission is still pretty vague; our only order is to head in the general direction of the Delta Quadrant and to wait for the final test results of the slipstream drive. If they're successful, we'll receive new orders. If not, we'll stay close by and be prepared to return to have modifications done." Riker got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the viewport, sipping his beverage. "Even though we're not heading into unfamiliar territory, I'm not completely at ease." He laughed a little to himself. "I'm sure we'll all be fine, but I still can't sleep," he looked into his cup. "Of course, all this strong tea I've been drinking today could have something to do with that. I just hope…" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of something moving towards the ship. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was. "What the…? Computer, end log." He tapped his combadge. "Riker to the bridge."  
  
"Shelby here," his First Officer answered promptly.  
  
"Are you aware that there's a shuttlecraft moving towards us?" Riker asked.  
  
"Yes, Captain," Shelby replied over the comlink. "We were just hailed by the vessel." She stood up from her chair and started pacing the empty area in front of the two command chairs. "A text only message with Starfleet's top priority codes, requesting that you go down to the shuttle bay and meet them personally," she said and stopped pacing, waiting for the Captain's reply.  
  
Riker furrowed his brow. What was this all about? Well, he thought to himself, there's only one way of finding out. "Wake Lieutenant Commander Peterson and tell him to meet me on deck twelve. Riker out."  
  
"Yes, sir. Shelby out."  
  
Riker took one last look at the approaching shuttle through the viewport, then put down the cup and walked out of his quarters. It was only a short walk to the turbolift from his quarters, but those few steps had never seemed longer. He entered the turbolift and stated his destination almost on automation; his mind was filled with thoughts about the approaching shuttle. Why in the galaxy would Starfleet send a shuttle? Top priority codes? A feeling of dread momentarily washed over him, but then he straightened his back. He was the Captain, he wouldn't be consumed with worry. Just go down there and see what it's all about, he told himself. Still, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering. When he stepped out of the lift, he was so deep in thought he nearly ran into Lieutenant Commander Peterson, the Falcon's Chief of Security. "Peterson?" he said, surprised. How had he managed to get down her so quickly? It was as if the tall Scandinavian had been waiting for him to arrive. Later, Riker thought to himself. There'll be time to ask him later. Right now, they had a mysterious visitor to greet. "Let's go find out who our surprise guests are."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They entered the shuttle bay in silence and waited for the shuttle to land. When the hatch of the shuttle began to open, Riker moved towards it, with the Chief of Security half a step behind him, his phaser ready.  
  
Of all the people Riker had thought might be in the shuttle, these weren't any of them. He was genuinely surprised to see his former Captain, now Admiral, Jean-Luc Picard step out of the shuttle, followed by a woman everyone in the Federation knew about since her grand return to Federation space a year earlier, the newly promoted Admiral Kathryn Janeway. He had met her briefly at the Academy years ago, but had not seen her in person since then. She was older now, of course, but he couldn't help but think that the years had been kind on her. There was an air of grace and power surrounding her now that hadn't been there then. It suited her, he thought. "Admirals," he said and greeted them with a nod.  
  
Admiral Picard stepped forward and smiled at his former First Officer. "Number One!" he exclaimed in his usual exuberant manner, intensified by his European accent. "Ah, sorry," he then said, "I mean Captain Riker." He gestured towards the woman standing next to him. "I believe you know Admiral Janeway?"  
  
"I do, sir," Riker said and turned his attention to her. "Ma'am," he said and bowed his head slightly to greet her, smiling at her despite the situation. He then gestured to the man standing beside him. "This is my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Peterson," he said, bringing forth polite nods from both Admirals. "From the top priority codes and your secretive arrival, I assume this is not a social call?"  
  
Picard's expression grew serious. "I'm afraid you're right, Will," he said. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately? And perhaps you should invite your First Officer too."  
  
Riker studied his former Captain's face, looking for clues. But when he wanted to, Jean-Luc Picard's face was impossible to read. "Yes, sir," he said, then tapped the combadge on his chest. "Riker to Commander Shelby, please meet us in the conference room."  
  
"Aye, sir," came her reply over the comlink.  
  
If Shelby was surprised when Riker entered the conference room with the two Admirals, she didn't show it. She was as professionally cool as always, only an eyebrow lifted. Riker smiled a little to himself, remembering that she had been pretty good at poker. Yep, that was a poker face if he ever saw one. "Admirals, this is Commander Shelby, second in command of the USS Falcon. Commander, this is Admiral Picard and Admiral Janeway." Shelby and the Admirals exchanged another round of polite nods. The tension between Janeway and Shelby was obvious. He could understand that. They were roughly the same age, Shelby was very career oriented, but still a Commander. Janeway, on the other hand, while being determined too, didn't seem to pursue her career as seriously as Shelby. Yet she was an Admiral. Well, it didn't matter, the admirals were only here for a visit. That's what he thought anyway. It struck him that he really didn't know. Perhaps they had planned on going with them? He gestured for them to sit down. "As much as I enjoy a surprise visit, it's late and I have an early morning tomorrow. So if you don't mind my asking," Riker said, directing his gaze at the Admirals, "how come you're here?"  
  
For the first time since arriving, Janeway spoke. "As you may know, two of my former crewmembers, Tom and B'Elanna Paris, have been leading the development and testing of the slipstream drive."  
  
This was no news to anyone in the room, so they all nodded, quietly waiting for her to continue.  
  
She leaned forward, her elbows on the table. Suddenly, she looked very tired. "They've disappeared," she said.  
  
She certainly knew how to put things dramatically, Riker thought. "Disappeared?!" he said out loud.  
  
"Yes. We lost contact with them during the final test flight," Admiral Janeway said. She stood up and started pacing. She stopped for a moment in front of the huge viewports showing space ahead of the ship. The stars seemed stationary now, but it was still a fantastic sight. Janeway didn't seem to see the stars, though. She turned back and continued talking. "We think they encountered some sort of obstacle in slipstream space that made the tunnel change direction. In the last message we received from them, they were, involuntarily, headed for the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Suddenly Riker understood why she looked so haunted. She'd just spent seven years trying to get her people back home, and now two of those people were back in the Delta Quadrant, lost again. He waited quietly for her to continue.  
  
"We're sending the Falcon to find them," was all she said. She stopped pacing and leaned on the backrest of her chair.  
  
"But how do we know we don't encounter one of those obstacles too?" Shelby asked.  
  
"We don't," Admiral Janeway said.  
  
"Then why risk a brand-new starship with a crew compliment of 300 to find two people?" Shelby retorted.  
  
She probably didn't mean to be rude, Riker thought, she was only concerned about her own crew's welfare. But he could see Janeway's eyes darken. It was Picard who answered the question, though, sensing the tension between the two women.  
  
"This is extremely bad publicity for Starfleet," he said. "We've just lost two of the heroes returning from the Delta Quadrant back to the Delta Quadrant…" His gaze traveled from Shelby to Riker. "…while they were developing new technology for Starfleet. We have to get them back safely."  
  
Shelby nodded. She probably didn't like the idea, but she was a Starfleet Officer. If an admiral gave her an order, she would follow it. "Yes, sir," she said.  
  
Picard continued. "Admiral Janeway will come with you," he said, "she has all the information needed."  
  
Riker was sure Shelby disliked the fact of having Admiral Janeway on board longer than five minutes, but her poker face was firmly in place.  
  
Picard got up from his chair. "If you don't mind, Captain, I would like to pay a visit to sickbay before I leave."  
  
Riker nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Are you unwell, Admiral?" Shelby asked.  
  
"No, Commander," Picard said, with a hint of a smile. "This is strictly a social call."  
  
The Falcon's sickbay was run by the red headed Doctor of the Enterprise, Doctor Beverly Crusher. She was also the widow of one of Picard's closest friends, and Beverly and Jean-Luc Picard had become very close friends themselves over the years. Riker had often suspected that given the chance, they would become more than friends. Now that they weren't serving on the same ship any more, they had the chance. He hoped they would take it. Taking a deep breath, Riker stood up. Back to business. Riker was almost happy about the assignment, even with the uncertainty surrounding it. As much as he loved to seek out new worlds and new civilizations, he felt more comfortable with a specific mission. He glanced at Shelby. She looked slightly distressed, her cool facade wavering. He walked over to her. "We'll be all right," he said quietly, hoping to calm her.  
  
She merely nodded.  
  
Riker spoke up. "Commander, please notify all members of the senior staff that a briefing will take place at 0700 hours. Dismissed."  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, nodded respectfully at the admirals and left the conference room.  
  
"I'll be on my way too," Picard said. "Good luck, Number One."  
  
"Thank you sir," Riker said, and then turned to Admiral Janeway. "Let me show you our guest quarters, Admiral."  
  
She smiled and walked up to him, a little less tense than she had been during the briefing. "Lead the way, Captain."  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
annika@ebox.tninet.se  
  
www.twentysevenandfortyone.cjb.net 


	3. Tunnel

Star Trek: Falcon  
  
Light in the tower  
  
  
  
3. Tunnel  
  
  
  
Will Riker took the mug that materialized in his replicator and eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip. He grimaced. "Sure you don't want any?" he asked his first officer while gesturing with the mug.  
  
"Are you sure you do?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"No," he answered truthfully, "but it felt like I needed some strong black coffee." He smiled back at her, and put the mug back in the replicator for it to be recycled. He sighed. "Let's get back to the bridge."  
  
Shelby only nodded and got up.  
  
"When do we reach the launch point, Ensign Chara?" she asked as they made their way across the bridge to their command chairs.  
  
"We're there now, Commander," the young bolean answered as she brought the big ship to a stop by running her fingers over the control panel in front of her.  
  
Riker sat down in his chair, and tapped his combadge. "Riker to engineering. What's the status of the slipstream drive?"  
  
"Ensign Dell here, Captain" came the reply over the comlink. "The drive is ready."  
  
"Thank you, ensign," Will replied. "Riker out." They were in place at the same coordinates where the Paris' had started their test run, and the slipstream drive was ready. All that was needed now was for him to give the helmswoman orders to engage the drive. With any luck they'd encounter the same obstacle that had pushed the Paris' off course. He just hoped it wouldn't kill them. Well, there's only one way of finding out, he thought and tapped his combadge again. "Captain Riker to all hands. Prepare for slipstream speed in one minute. Riker out."  
  
"Janeway to Riker."  
  
"Riker here," he answered. He wasn't too surprised to be paged by the Admiral. He was surprised that she hadn't asked to be on the bridge for the launch, though.  
  
"Permission to come to the bridge, Captain?" came the Admiral's question over the comlink, then she lowered her voice slightly. "I'm going crazy sitting her in my quarters."  
  
Riker smiled. "Of course, Admiral."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. Janeway out."  
  
Riker turned to look at Shelby, who nodded at him. She looked slightly nervous. Well, he thought, as he let his gaze travel around the faces of his bridge crew, they were all nervous. Except Peterson. What was it with him? For a moment, Riker felt uneasy. Why didn't Peterson seem the least bit worried when the rest of the present crew, captain included, were? The hiss of the turbo lift doors shook him from his musings, and he turned to see Admiral Janeway step out of the lift. He nodded at her, then straightened his back and directed his gaze at the helmswoman. It was time to go. "Ensign Chara?"  
  
"Course laid in, sir," she replied. "We're ready for departure."  
  
"Well then, Ensign. Let's go."  
  
"Aye, sir," Chara replied and lifted her hand to press the button that would send them all head first into truly unfamiliar territory. She let her hand hover over the button for a second, then she pressed it.  
  
There was a small jolt, but no worse than when engaging the warp drive. Well, inertial dampeners were holding, Riker thought. They were charging ahead at unimaginable speed through a blue tunnel that seemed to twist and turn around the ship, embracing it. A tin can full of tiny life forms in a great big â€" and deep â€" ocean, that's what we are, he thought. Suddenly, the Falcon seemed very small. The universe was a big place. But they were cruising seemingly smoothly through the tunnel. He slowly let out the breath he had been holding and turned to the lieutenant stationed at Ops, anticipating his status report.  
  
"All systems report normal," the dark-skinned man replied.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Lee," Riker replied, then turned to Shelby. He was just about to speak when the slipstream tunnel seemed to explode in a flash of brilliant white light, and something pushed hard on the ship's port side. Someone's shaking the tin can, Riker thought, then mentally shook himself for that absurd thought. Time seemed to slow down as he watched some of the light rush through the walls of the bridge. Tiny spots of light, as if there was a miniature universe flying from one side of the room to the other. He watched mesmerized as some of the little specks of light collided with the starboard side of the room, then fell to the floor and dispersed, flickering out of existence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
annika@ebox.tninet.se  
  
www.twentysevenandfortyone.cjb.net 


	4. Tunnel II

Star Trek: Falcon  
  
Light in the tower  
  
  
  
4. Tunnel II  
  
  
  
One moment they were cruising along the tunnel, the next Kathryn Janeway found herself knocked to the floor, momentarily blinded by a light brighter than any she'd ever seen before. Fighting to find something to grab in order to pull herself upright, she was about to kick into command mode and ask for a report when the sight of millions of tiny dots of light moving across the room stunned her. She stared like she was spellbound. She remembered telling a young ensign once that weird was part of the job. But nothing she'd ever seen, not even during her seven years in the Delta Quadrant, was as strange as this.  
  
"Report!"  
  
The sound of Will Riker's voice brought her back to the present. She wasn't the captain, this wasn't Voyager, and they weren't in the Delta Quadrant. She was an admiral, merely an observer and an advisor on board the Falcon. Suddenly she was glad she hadn't shouted that order for a report â€" this wasn't her ship. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and waited for the answer to Captain Riker's request.  
  
"Sir," Ensign Lee said, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"What is it, Ensign?" Riker demanded.  
  
"Whatever that was, it knocked us off course just like the Paris' were knocked off course. We're heading for the Delta Quadrant. And sir..."  
  
"What is it Lee? Don't make me guess." Riker sounded impatient.  
  
Ensign Lee hesitated, rechecking his readings. "We're accelerating."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're accelerating. If we don't find a way to slow down, we'll fly right past the Delta Quadrant. We'll be thrown out of the galaxy."  
  
Janeway felt cold fear grip her like a giant icy hand squeezing her soul. She could hardly remember the last time she had felt like this. During the ordeals in the Delta Quadrant she'd rarely been afraid, and she realized that it wasn't the prospect of being thrown even further away that was frightening her. It was the fact that she wasn't in control. She wasn't the captain. Oh, she relied in Riker's capability, that wasn't the issue. She just wasn't in control. Deciding to ask for a demotion when she got back, she stepped forward; if she couldn't be the captain, she could at least do her best to help the captain. "Any idea why, Ensign Lee?" she asked the rattled ensign as calmly as she could.  
  
"No, ma'am. But I think that whatever pushed us off course is pushing at us now, thus making us pick up speed."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign," she said and directed her gaze at Riker. "It seems to me this isn't a stationary obstacle, but a stream of some kind," she said.  
  
Shelby picked up on her thoughts. "If we try to navigate out towards the edge of the stream, we might decelerate."  
  
"You heard that, Ensign Chara?" Riker asked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hard aport, Ensign. Full power."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
annika@ebox.tninet.se  
  
www.twentysevenandfortyone.cjb.net 


End file.
